The Animator: Second Stop
by AlteredTwilightDragon
Summary: The Second part of The Animator saga. Koji and Yumi barely escaped the First Stop with their lives! What new dangers will arise at the Second? But in any event, Inuyasha and friends are there to help! Please R&R. CHAPTER 6 UP! Reveiws are appricieated.
1. Chptr 1: New Friends with Familiar Faces

The Animator: Second Stop

Chapter 1: New Friends with Familiar Faces

"Wow, this is so cool!" Yumi shouted as he jumped around, extremely happy that the Animator had changed him too. "And look, I've got a sword now" he said, taking it out and swinging it around.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" I yelled as the sword barely missed me.

"Ops… Sorry. So, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a half spirit demon," I said proudly. Yumi just gave me a look. "A what now?" I whacked him on the head and said "A spirit demon. You know, like Kikyo's Soul Collectors."

"Why'd you choose a demon like that?" he asked, looking at me with an expression that suggested I had lost it. "Spirit demons can collect souls. My abilities allow me to absorb the power of those souls" He still looked confused, so I rolled my eyes and said "I kill demon, I take demon's powers"

"Oh, I get it!"

"About time…"

We had come out in a forest, near a well, the Boneeater's Well. That was, in fact where we had entered this world. Kagome assumes it's a place where the barriers between time and space are weak. "So," I thought, "that means we'll only need the Animator to designate an arrival location when we leave. That's handy"

We walked through the forest for a long time until finally…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST!"

"I'm sorry" I murmured "Someone usually meets me at the well."

Just then a voice came from above us, saying in a rather annoyed voice "Who's making all that racket? I'm trying to sleep." We looked up and, to Yumi's amazement, Inuyasha was laying in a tree.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha-sensei" I called up. He looked down on us and said, "Oh, it's just you. And I told you not to call me that" We talked for a while and I explained what happened. "How could you get lost?" the hanyou sighed, shaking his head, "You must have followed us enough times to remember the path"

"Sorry Inuyasha-sensei"

He sighed again, and said "I might as well take you to the village" he shot Yumi a suspicious glance, "But who's he?"

"He's one of my friends" I replied "Don't mind him"

"Fine, but he'd better be able to keep up," Inuyasha said, turning and running off. "Come on Yumi" I called and we ran off in pursuit. After a while we got to Kaede's Village, and were welcomed by an angry female voice yelling "Inuyasha!"

Yumi was winded from the run (I promised him time later to create a profile for himself on the Animator) but he started looking around for the source of the voice. I knew who it was too, and so, it seemed, did Inuyasha because he groaned and said "What did I do this time?"

A black-haired girl walked up to him and said "Inuyasha, where have you been?"

Inuyasha pointed behind him and replied "Had to play guide for those two" Kagome looked behind him and waved at us. "Hi Koji. Who's your friend?"

Yumi smiled and waved back. "I'm Yumi miss. Nice to meet you" She smiled back at him and said "So polite. And nothing like you (She hit Inuyasha on the head) or you (She hit me on the head)!" Both of us rubbed our heads, and Yumi stepped up next to me and whispered "What did you do?"

"I tried to drain the soul of a little girl"

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, so I've heard"

"Anyway…" Kagome started "We had to defeat a demon that got real close to the village. We could have used your help Inuyasha"

"So what?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head "You got him didn't you?" Kagome crossed her arms and said "Yes, but that's not the point. You're never here when we need you!"

"Whatever" he said, walking off "Let's just get some rest, ok?" We all followed him, as it was getting very dark, and I knew Yumi and I would have a long day ahead of us. I just thought that we would only be exploring.

* * *

The second part of a growing new epic. This series is destened to streach throughout several catagories on the site, so catch the train wherever it stops! "The Animator" is in the Love Hina catagory for those of you just starting, and it explains everything you'll need to know. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Army Returns

The Animator: Second Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Yet. )(sinister laughter)(

Chapter 2: The Army Returns

Yumi and I awoke much earlier than the others, so we could sneak off to let Yumi create his profile on the Animator. I held out my arm to him and said "You need to tap the bracelet to bring the Animator to its original form, then select 'Profile Creation/Edit' to start" I talked him through and about 15 minutes later, he was done. I barely noticed time stopping around us as Yumi changed. His outfit turned from a rather dull brown to a bright blue. The sword that was already at his waist changed too, becoming a giant fan-like blade and an identical one appeared on his other side. His ears also became elongated, and a Shikon Shard glowed in the center of his forehead.

"How do I look?" he asked, twisting around to look at himself. "Not bad" I said, smiling "For a first try. You're a Wind demon like Kagura, right?"

"Yeah. But, won't everyone notice that I look different?"

"No, they'll remember seeing you like you are now, and not as you were. It's complicated"

We talked for a while afterwards, and somehow the conversation turned to Yamiko and his army.

"Who was that guy?" Yumi pondered, making small dust tornados with his sword.

"I honestly have no clue" I replyed, playing with a loose soul in my hand "But he'll be back, I'm sure of that"

"Where did he come from?" Yumi asked, ceasing the making of tornados to look at me "I've never seen him in any anime or manga I've ever seen"

"Then he must be… No, never mind. It's probably nothing."

"What?"

"He might be from C.O.P.E."

"What anime's that?"

"It's not one. It's a kind of collection of all the original art and characters. That's actually what the name means, Creations of People Everywhere. But even then, why did he look like me? And how did he get from C.O.P.E. to Love Hina?"

The sun had risen by then, so we decided it would be best to get back before anyone else woke up. We had pretty good timing, because Kagome woke up a few minutes after we got back. After everyone awoke, we had breakfast (all of it from Kagome's bag), during which Inuyasha turned to me and asked "Why are you here anyway? You only come here when you need something, so what is it?"

"Nothing this time" I replied "I'm just here to show Yumi around. Unless you'd like to give me a portion of the Tetsusaiga's soul?"

"I told you, no!" he shouted back angrily

I shrugged "Fine then, I don't need anything"

It was about this time that screams of "Demon!" were heard outside, and a distant roar echoed in the distance. Without saying anything, we all got up and ran towards the shouts, even Yumi, who had no idea what was happening.

Our chase led us to the outer edge of the forest, where several people dressed in robes of white were holding down a large, white, serpentine beast with several extremely thick ropes. It was thrashing about, occasionally sending a few of the people flying. All of us hid behind the trees as two of the men passed.

"They're taking too long. Inuyasha at least should be here by now, even if those other 2 kids aren't here"

"We tracked the movement to this world, they're here. But they are taking forever. We won't be able to hold it much longer"

"General Yamiko said we had to release the giant Soul Collector near Koji, so we'll have to wait until then"

We watched them walk off, and I fell down from the shock of what I had just heard. "What's up Koji?" Yumi asked.

"Giant soul collector?" I shuddered "How could he have known?"

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked "It's just a big pushover, all it can do is collect souls"

"It'll collect them from right out of my body!" I said angrily "I can't fight it!"

* * *

It's not looking good for Koji, is it? And how did Yamiko know? All will be revealed... eventually. 

Also some of my frineds keep telling me that they can't visualize Koji and Yumi, so I'm adding descriptions of them. This time, it's Koji, next chapter, I'll do Yumi.

Name: Koji Harumegdon

Hair: Brown, Short

Height: About 5 feet

Clothes: Normally wears shorts and a tee shirt, but in Iunyasha world, wears a black outfit similar to Inuyasha's

Eyes: Black in most worlds, milky grey in Inuyasha world.

If there's any details I missed, tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Dealings

**The Animator: Second Stop**

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Inuyasha. Who could have guessed?

**Chapter 3: Dark Dealings**

"What? It can't be that bad" Inuyasha said, astounded

"Yeah, well it is" I grumbled back. I was no less pleased about this than Inuyasha was, but there was little I could do about it. My only option was to change my profile, and I stubbornly refused to do so (I hate having to change in the middle of something), so I was stuck. The removal of all my souls wouldn't exactly kill me, but it would put me in a comatose state, and I wouldn't bet that anyone would come and shove souls back into my body.

"They're right near the Boneeater's Well, too" Kagome noted, and this was not well received by Yumi and I.

"Damn them!" I said, under my breath "They know that the only place we can warp out is that well!"

"Why can't we use a door like we usually do?" Yumi asked

"Because, time and space are too warped in this world" I grumbled in reply "Mostly due to the fact that Kagome's in this time right now. It gets better when she's in the present"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I really don't know"

* * *

Yamiko waited in the entry room of a grand palace. He was dressed exactly like Koji, but instead of night black robes, he donned clothes of a pure white that almost shone in the darkness of the room. A palace guard approached him and said "He may see you now" 

He followed the man to a room, which he entered, and then sat down on the floor in front of a black-haired man. "My liege" Yamiko said "Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

"Yes, I have" he replied "And I must say it's very tempting, but it sounds much too good to be true. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I thought you might say that, so I came prepared" Yamiko pulled 3 shikon shards out of his pocket and handed them to the other man. "We offer you these, to show our good intentions"

The other man studied the shards, then nodded. "Very well then. You have a deal General"

Yamiko smiled then stood up, and bowed. "Very good" he said "Please follow me to the site. Our prey awaits our arrival"

* * *

The soldiers had managed to calm the giant soul collector, and Inuyasha and I were in the midst of an argument. 

"Why can't I go fight it?" he growled "I've fought stronger things and won!"

"Because it's different from normal soul collectors!" I hissed back "It looks much stronger, it's probably faster, and I'd bet that its skin is tougher too!"

"So what? I'm still stronger than it"

"It won't matter if it takes your soul"

Inuyasha sighed and gave up, which left me to think about the predicament I'd gotten Yumi and me into. We had set up camp a little ways away from the demon, and Kagome went back to Kaede's Village to get Sango and Miroku. Yumi was making attempts at raising the dead using his powers, but failing. It was twilight when we heard the sounds of roaring and the breaking of branches coming in our direction.

"They let it loose!" Yumi called out as he realized what had happened, then turned and ran.

"You don't say!" Inuyasha yelled back as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and turned towards the noise "Stop running and fight it!" He sneered at him "Or are you scared?"

Yumi skidded to a stop and drew his swords, then walked back towards Inuyasha. He went into a fighting stance and said "I'm not afraid"

Inuyasha smiled and said "Good. Then let's get it!"

I sighed and brought out a sword hilt, slashing it in the air while forcing souls into it to make a bluish glowing blade, the Soul Blade. "Fine" I said "We'll fight it, but you're getting Kikyo if it gets me!" I pointed my blade at the two of them. Yumi nodded and Inuyasha groaned, but before he could complain, the giant soul collector (Which I will call a Soul Eater from now on) burst through the trees, illuminating them faintly with its eerie soul-light.

* * *

Oh, whoever could the black-haired man be? And what will become of our heroes… and Inuyasha? And, most importantly, will there be any food? 

Name: Yumi Tasogare

Hair: Short, Light blue (Dyed)

Height: About 5 feet, slightly shorter than Koji

Clothes: Pretty much the same as Koji

Eyes: Light Blue

Again, if there's any other details you want to know about Yumi, just ask.


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku's Wishes

**The Animator: Second Stop**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha still eludes my grasp… But I'll get it someday…

Chapter 4: Naraku's Wishes 

Yumi blew wind blades at the Soul Eater that loomed over us while Inuyasha and I starting slicing at it. The Soul Eater roared and lunged at us at an amazing speed, Inuyasha and I just barely dodging it. Yumi was not so lucky, and the demon hit him full force. He yelled out in pain as both he and the Soul Eater ran into a tree. Yumi flopped onto the ground in a bloodied pile when the Soul Eater pulled away. Inuyasha started attacking it again while I ran over to Yumi.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ugg… I think so…" Yumi groaned, "I think I knocked out one of its teeth"

I sighed in relief. This Tenbatsu Army was becoming bad news… We needed to get out soon, before we got ourselves killed.

"Greetings, Keeper of the Navigator" came a voice from seemingly out of nowhere. Only when all three of us looked up at the Soul Eater's head did we see where it had come from.

"Yamiko!" I called back "Go away! I'm not in the mood!"

"For what? To lose again?" He sneered "You're pathetic"

I yelled in anger and jumped up, sword raised and grew to 3 times its original size. I slammed it down towards Yamiko, but the Soul Eater had put up a barrier. "I'm not here to fight with you pest" Yamiko said as I fell back down "I just needed to bring this creature to him" A shadow grew behind the demon, until it was easily twice its size. It took him a while, but Inuyasha finally figured out who it was.

"Naraku!" he yelled, getting his sword ready for a grand battle.

"Hello Inuyasha" Naraku said coldly, then directed his attentions to Yamiko "It seems you kept your promises General"

"As agreed" Yamiko said, still smirking at me "A Soul Eater, live and ready to be absorbed, and the life of Inuyasha, ripe for the taking in exchange for the death of one Koji Harumegdon, and my acquisition of the Navigation apparatus he possesses"

"Yes" Naraku agreed, and some of his putrid flesh started to surround the Soul Eater. It looked about in confusion, and then started trashing about as Naraku engulfed its entire body. I watched its last moments in shock, mostly because all spirit demons are, in some small way, connected. I felt its life fade slowly away, and then disappear.

It was like watching family die, and this put me in a very bad mood. Inuyasha was too, but that might have been Naraku showing up in the first place. Both of us ran at Naraku, jumped, and slashed at him, only to be repelled by a barrier. He laughed at us and said "I am more powerful now than ever before you fools! Bow down before my might!"

"I will never bow to you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, raising the Tetsusaiga, which turned red, and resumed an attack on Naraku. His sword hit the barrier and shattered it into nothingness. Then, I jumped into action, going in to slice him in two, but an arm shot out of nowhere and caught me. He raised me up to eye level and asked Yamiko "Is this the boy Koji?"

"Yes" Yamiko replied "Eliminate him, and Inuyasha's life is yours"

"Very well" Naraku said, and started draining souls from me. I fought and trashed around, trying to break free, but he had me in a tight grip. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Yamiko's leering gaze…

* * *

Koji's down and out, so it's up to Yumi (along with Inuyasha) to save him, and keep the Animator out of Yamiko's grasp! That's alot of work for a noob... Next chapter: Koji's Mistress. "What do you mean, you don't know where she is?" 


	5. Chapter 5: Koji's Mistress

**The Animator: Second Stop**

Disclaimer: Take Inuyasha… But Kikyo's mine! holds up a chibi Kikyo

Chapter 5: Koji's Mistress 

Hi, I'm Yumi. You know, Koji's friend. The one with no idea what I'm doing… I'll take over the recording for awhile to describe what happened after Koji got drained. Naraku dropped him and let him fall to the ground. Yamiko jumped down next to him and reached down towards Koji's wrist. Towards the Animator. Not thinking about it, I sent multiple wind blades at him, then ran along behind them. Yamiko saw them coming and jumped, but I wasn't concerned with him. I grabbed Koji and ran back to Inuyasha, who was raising up the Tetsusaiga for a wind scar. I jumped over the blast as it headed off towards Naraku, who had put up another barrier. "Come on Inuyasha!" I called out to him "We need to go!"

"No! I'm gonna kill Naraku here and now!" The Tetsusaiga turned red again and he went at the barrier. But this time, he was ready for it, and another limb came out of nowhere and knocked Inuyasha into a tree. This made him understandably mad, but he did call out to me "Maybe we should go…"

"That's right Inuyasha" Naraku said "Crawl away with your tail between your legs"

"Ignore him Inuyasha!" I yelled "The slime isn't worth our attention!" Naraku growled, but Inuyasha nodded and we ran off, eventually losing both our pursuers in the forest.

We went back to Kaede's Village, taking turns carrying the lifeless, or at least soulless, body of Koji. We entered Kaede's hut, and saw Kagome with Sango and Miroku. Kagome gasped, and Miroku looked shocked, but Sango looked at his body like she'd expected something like that to happen to him. I set him down on the floor, and we all gathered around the fire.

"I knew he'd end up dieing eventually" Sango shrugged

"He's not dead" I said

"What was it he told us to do?" Inuyasha asked, turning to me.

"Umm... Didn't he say to go get Kikyo?" The whole room gained an awkward feeling at Kiyko's name "Oh get over it! We need to help Koji!"

Kagome was the first to speak "He's right you know"

Inuyasha turned to her with that sorrowful look on his face and said "Kagome…" while I sighed. I never realized those "Kikyo moments" could be so annoying.

"Knock it off!" I told them both "We don't need to go over this!" I turned to Inuyasha "Where's Kikyo?"

He looked upset for a moment, then that look turned to nervousness "Ummm…"

A few minutes later…

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I yelled, making even Inuyasha flinch.

"You heard me" he said "I have no idea where she is"

I sighed and sat down again. "Then it's hopeless, isn't it?" I asked quietly, looking around the room. No one would meet my gaze.

The next day I left Kaede's Village. I had decided that the only way to find Kikyo was to go out and look for her, so everyone had headed out in different directions to try. Kagome (Koji's Contact for Inuyasha World) told me that it was best to take the Animator with me, as Yamiko could easily come back to finish Koji off. I was reluctant, but as I walked through the forest, the silver bracelet on my wrist that was the Animator seemed to shine with its own light, as if it were perfectly at home there. It was about 2 days later when it first happened. It was night, and I was resting in a local inn a few miles from the Village. I was looking through the Animator's menu of options, examining each one closely. "Profile Creation/Edit" I said quietly to myself "Delete Profile, PLC List, TED Settings, World Descriptions, Weapon and Armor Database, Combat Database, and…" I stopped and looked at the last option in amazement "Emergency Kickback Drive? But… I thought…" My thoughts were interrupted by a hissing noise coming from outside. I looked out the window and gasped.

Soul Skimmers! Kikyo's Soul Skimmers were outside collecting souls! I jumped out the window and followed them through a dark patch of woods. They came out into a small clearing, dimly lit by the light of souls. Kikyo sat on the root of a tree in the center of it, taking in the souls the Skimmers brought for her. She startled me when she spoke "You can come out now"

A Skimmer came from behind me and pushed me into the clearing and in front of Kikyo. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a piercing stare.

"I-I'm Yumi, Miss Kikyo" I managed to sputter "I, umm… that is…"

"Calm down" she said, walking down next to me.

"Umm… Ok." I said, and I took a deep breath before continuing "I'm Koji's friend. Naraku drained all the souls from his body. We need you to put him back"

"Naraku?" Kikyo asked, sounding slightly confused "Naraku cannot absorb souls"

"He took the powers of a Soul Eater" I said "Please Miss Kikyo, I need your help!"

She considered me for a moment before nodding and saying "Lead the way"

A day later, we arrived back at Keade's Village. I took Kikyo to Koji, and she led her Soul Skimmers to him. They danced around him, dropping souls onto his body, quickly being absorbed into his flesh. After about ten souls, he began to move around, his eyes opened and he pushed himself up. "What happened?" he wondered, until he saw Kikyo.

"Mistress Kikyo!" he said, startled, and knelt down on one knee. Kikyo looked at him but said nothing. Then he looked at his bare wrist, growing fear on his face. "Where did it go?" he asked me in an urgent whisper.

"I have it" I said, holding up the silver bracelet "What's with all this 'Mistress' stuff?"

"Kikyo is my mistress" he said "I'm under her control. She took me into her little Skimmer army and I haven't been able to reedit my data for this world since"

"Oh" I said, gazing once more at Kikyo before giving the Animator back to Koji. He put it back on his arm and it melted back into the bead bracelet form. "Let's go" he said to me, turning to leave.

"Wait Koji" Kikyo said "You will tell me what exactly happened"

"Forget it" he said, dismissing her with a wave.

Kikyo glared at him, then said quietly "Kneel"

The Animator glowed, then Koji's arm went down, Koji getting on his knees from the force. "Will you tell me now?" she asked

Koji grumbled, but proceeded to tell her everything. And so ended my first real session with the Animator. I would get another chance… But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Now that Koji's back, will he and Yumi escape? And what exactly is the mysterious Emergency Kickback Drive (EKD)? So many more questions… but can they answer them before Naraku gets back? Next Chapter: Ona Wing anda Prayer. "When the hell did you get wings?" 


	6. Chapter 6: On a Wing and a Prayer

**The Animator: Second Stop**

Disclaimer: You know the deal…

Chapter 6: On a Wing and a Prayer 

Hello. Koji again, picking up where Yumi left off. Kikyo looked disturbed by the news of Naraku's new powers, but agreed to help us. Inuyasha and the gang had given up and returned a few hours after I woke up. After a long awkward moment between Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha (which were growing increasingly frustrating), we all got together to get a plan together.

"Ok, how about this?' I said, drawing little figures on the ground "We'll need to take out Naraku's barrier as quickly as we possibly can" I looked toward Inuyasha and said "You'll have to get in there fast, before he realizes we're there"

"Right" he said, nodding

I looked towards Kikyo and Kagome "After his barrier's down, you two will have to fire sacred arrows at him to lessen his powers" Both of the girls nodded. "Miroku and Sango" I said, turning to them "Will be making sure he can't regenerate. Inuyasha, you too. Yumi and I will be going after Yamiko, agreed?"

Everyone nodded. "Well then, let's go!"

We were all in position inside Naraku's Castle. Kikyo had opened the barrier for us, and we all made our way to Naraku's room. "Is everyone ready?" I asked quietly. They all nodded and we prepared to attack, but a voice form inside said "Please, come in"

The doors swung open and we saw Naraku sitting on the floor, Yamiko smirking behind him. "So nice of you to join us" Naraku said, getting up. "Shut up Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm gonna kill you right here!"

"Just try it" Naraku said. Inuyasha yelled and ran at Naraku, who put up a barrier, but Inuyasha turned the Tetsusaiga red and broke it. "Now!" I yelled, and Kikyo and Kagome started the volley of arrows. I looked around. During the attack, Yamiko had slipped away…

* * *

Yamiko smirked as he walked away. If Naraku was any kind of evil, he'd find a way to remain alive. He started talking to himself. "Yes, Koji's here… I don't know… Has the girl been taken care of? Good, we'll draw him to us, no matter where he goes. He'll probably find me soon, so get ready to deactivate the link if necessary. Over and out."

He rested underneath a tree, and after a few hours, I showed up there with Yumi. "I've been waiting for you" he said, pulling out a dark version of what looked like my Soul Blade. He put a small crystal vial in the end and a glowing blade came out, but it was an evil glow, nothing like a soul's light. "The Vial Blade?" I said quietly. I recognized it, but from where, I didn't know…

"That's right" he said "We shall fight to see who is more powerful!" he dove at me, but I dodged to the right and the attack missed. He growled and swung again, but I created a blade and blocked. Taking the offensive now, I jumped in the air and lunged down at him, but he threw the strike aside with his sword. I turned the blade into a propeller and charged again. He couldn't block all the hits from the rapidly spinning 4-bladed weapon. He fell back, his clothes torn and bloody. He lay down a minute but then struggled to get back on his feet. "Very impressive" he said, breathing heavily "But how well can you fight in the air?"

He jumped up, and unfurled a pair of pitch black wings. Flapping them, he started to fly away. Yumi got worked up into a panic. "Oh no!" he said "He's getting away and I can't fly yet and it's my element and I'm the worst demon ever!"

I hit him on the head and shouted above his stammers "Clam down, I'll get him" He looked at me and said "But… You can't fly…" I smiled and opened my pure white wings hidden in my back. Yumi gasped, and then asked "Since when do you have wings?" I stuck my tongue out at him before taking off after Yamiko.

* * *

Sorry this new chapter took so long, but with Midterms and everything, I haven't had time... Anyway, So Yamiko is all that remains between Koji and Yumi's next stop, but who was he taking to? Who is this girl he mentioned? What IS Yamiko anyway? And why can't I get any reveiws? (sigh) Next Chapter: One for the Angels. "Wait... could Yamiko be..." 


End file.
